Canções do Silêncio
by Steph S.R
Summary: Nem sempre a vida é facil, mas vale tentar por você". Um conjunto de oneshots dedicadas ao casal de passáros. Rae x Rob
1. Você nunca vai estar sozinho

**N/A: **Bem, oi a todos que vieram a ler aqui minha nova 'história', ela vai ser constituída de várias one-shots RaexRob , a maioria em forma de poemas, espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

_Editado - 08/06/08 :_

_Atenção, muito OOC, velha, e estilo poema, se não gosta melhor não ler, mas se querem tentar, agüentem na cadeira buddies! _

-

Enquanto os ventos turvos,

avoaçam nossos destinos

As lembranças, passam em um turbilhão.

Enquanto nossos destinos se cruzam,

eu vou sempre estar aqui

Pela tempestade, pela dor,

pela tristeza e angustia

_eu_ vou sempre estar aqui

As distâncias podem ser enormes

Os caminhos podem até ser distintos

Mas nossos **laços** nos unirão

A cada pôr do Sol

Enquanto continuarmos lembrando...

Mesmo que nossos destinos,

Se separem;

As lembranças vão continuar firmes

E a memória do meu sorriso

Vai sempre te lembrar

Que as distâncias, são milhas,

que o passado, pode ser presente

Que a solidão pode ser tratada

Porque enquanto sua lembrança,

permanecer no meu coração

Você **nunca** vai estar sozinho

-

**N/A: **Bem, esse foi um pequeno poema que fiz baseado no relacionamento dos dois, sei que não é um dos melhores, mas eu sempre tento melhorar né. As oneshots virão sobre turno diferentes de personagens, com o próximo vai ser da Ravena e o que vier em seguida será do Robin e assim sucessivamente. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!


	2. Às vezes

Bem, oi a todos que vieram a ler aqui minha nova 'história', ela vai ser constituída de várias one-shots RaexRob , a maioria e

**N/A:** Olá a todos que estão lendo aqui, essa história vai ser de duas partes (Uma da Ravena contando e a outra do Robin). Só espero que não os confundam muito com isso, porque a maioria das one-shots não vai ser ligada às outras. De novo boa leitura e aproveitem!

--

Às vezes acho que estou sozinha

(porque ao olhar, nem estou lá)

Às vezes acho que ninguém me ama

(costume, ninguém em ensinou o contrário)

Às vezes acho que a solidão é meu único caminho

(e talvez, por um instante, seja)

Às vezes acho que você não liga pra mim... Apenas para ela (não o culpo, certo que é a escolha mais correta).

Será que estou certa ou errada...?

Cada vez que olho para você... Você está olhando para **ela**...

Cada vez que eu sorrio para você... Você sorri com **ela**...

Cada vez que eu penso em você... Você pensa _nela_...

Será que você é tão desligado que só nota ela,

Ou eu sou tão egoísta que eu só penso em você...?

Às vezes isso me machuca,

Pensar que você só liga para ela

Seus desejos, seus sorrisos, sua felicidade

Nunca a minha.

Sei que sou egoísta por pensar assim,

mas por que você nunca pensa

Pelo menos um minuto em mim...?

Já cansei de chorar,

já cansei de lhe pedir, de lhe implorar

E você nunca me notar

Agora volto o que eu permanecia

Sempre a ser e estar,

sozinha, na solidão

Enquanto você continua a viver...

Dias se passam,

E de meu quarto frio e sombrio não saio

Ouço batidas, na porta fria

Já não tenho forças para alcançar

A porta se abre... E você está lá

Corre até mim e parece me abraçar

Diz-me palavras doces, amáveis;

Só pra me alegrar...?

Afaga meu cabelo e me abraça fortemente

E me diz as únicas palavras,

que podem me alcançar...

"... às vezes eu queria te dizer...

... que no meu coração em segredo...

...vou sempre te amar...".

--

Espero não ter os confundido muito com esse 'poema' porque quando pedi para meus amigos lerem, eles ficaram um pouco confusos por isso fiz a parte de Robin falando, espero que tenham gostado!


	3. Ao Seu Lado

**N/A:** Oi a todos, essa é a segunda parte da one-shot, e é a parte onde Robin conta a sua parte da história , boa leitura!

-

Na escuridão, no silêncio da noite

Você pode não notar,

Mas sempre estou lá

Para te observar, te proteger

Amar-te.

Talvez você não note,

Mas eu sempre permanecerei lá

Porque você foi à única,

que pôde me encontrar

Que conhece o meu verdadeiro eu,

O qual ninguém pode encontrar

Nem mesmo ela, que sempre, sempre,

Pensei meu futuro e destino estar.

Sei que sou egoísta por pensar em você

Como minha salvação,

e nela, como minha felicidade

Mas não é isso que todos dizem?

Que eu preciso de uma luz...?

Depois de um tempo pensei também assim,

que talvez essa luz era ela

Seu sorriso e felicidade eram únicos para mim

Uma pessoa que nunca foi feliz de verdade

Então comecei a pensar somente nela

Apenas nela e nunca mais em nada além

Mas no silêncio da noite sempre pensei

Unicamente em você

A escuridão que era proibida para mim,

Mas a única luz verdadeira em toda minha vida

Tempos passaram e eu continuei a lhe observar

De longe, em silêncio

Seu sorriso tímido, mas adorável ao meu olhar

Seus sonhos simples, porém magníficos

Será que pensa em mim, com esse brilho figurativo no olhar?

Que esses sorrisos poderão ser meus,

um dia?

Meses se passam,

E nem a lembrança de seu rosto vejo

Meu coração começa a doer... A _morrer_

Você não aparece nem mais em meus sonhos

E _isso_ começa a me matar

A luz que existia começa a apagar

E agora amargas lágrimas começo a derramar

Será que nunca mais poderei pelo menos

Admirar-te?

Não agüento mais e à sua porta começo a bater

Ouço pequenos sussurros

Que começam a me despedaçar

Abro a porta e te vejo chorar, a chamar...

Por mim

Corro desesperadamente, para você,

minha verdadeira luz

Começo a te abraçar,

e digo tudo que um dia

Estava entalado em minha garganta

"Você **é** a luz que nunca pude ter

E a escuridão que ansiava a permanecer,

às vezes eu queria te dizer, que na escuridão

e que no meu coração em segredo;

Vou sempre te proteger,

vou sempre te amar,

sempre ao seu lado...".

--

**N/A:** Bem, espero que tenham entendido melhor a one-shot de agora, a próxima one-shot não vai ser ligada a essa, e ela já foi feita só estou corrigindo alguns erros de gramática (agora não posso ver nada com erro de português).

Essa história eu vou poder postar mais rápido porque já tenho quatro capítulos aqui, só que vou postá-los entre dois ou três dias. E minha outra história 'Memórias', o próximo capítulo já está pela metade, eu demoro muito a escrever ela, me desculpem.

E porque também adoro detalhar, mas ela não vai demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo. Bem bye, review, e obrigada pela leitura.


	4. Certo e Errado

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Não deu pra postar mais cedo porque o site estava com um problema. Essa one-shot não é ligada as outras só pra relembrar, esse a Ravena está narrando, e é um dos meus preferidos, espero que gostem.

-

Certo e errado.

Antigamente eu sabia bem o que era isso

E agora não tenho a mínima idéia...

E certo eu te ignorar?

Ou errado eu te amar?

Eu sabia que o certo era não me revelar

E o errado era eu me declarar

Agora estou confusa sobre isso

A linha do certo e errado era bem clara

Agora se tornou nula e estreita

No começo sabia que era certo me esconder

E errado eu sentir, fazer...

Porque você tinha que mostrar

Que às vezes o certo está errado

Por quê?

Meu certo está claro até você me olhar

Meu errado era simples até você me abraçar

Minhas escolhas eram corretas até você me amar...

Será que no final das contas tudo era errado?

Talvez.

Mas estou feliz por isso

Que no final da contas minhas escolhas me levaram

A mais errada é certa de todas:

Você.

Agora minhas escolhas são simples:

Quando você sorri é certo

Quando eu choro é errado

Quando você me abraça é certo

Quando você se fere é errado

Quando você me beija é mais que certo

E quando fico longe de você é mais que errado.

Mas às vezes essas escolhas se confundem;

Porque quando eu choro você me consola,

e tudo fica certo

Quando você se fere, eu te curo,

Você sorri para mim é o mundo fica direito

Quando você fica longe e você volta,

prometendo nunca mais me deixar

O mundo fica perfeito, certo.

Porque, no final das contas,

O certo e errado é inegavelmente

Eu sempre amar você.

-

**N/A:** Bem, essa é umas das minhas favoritas porque acho que retrato bem a Ravena (Só um pensamento meu).

A 'Memórias' vai demorar um pouco, estou com pouco tempo estes dias e a preguiça às vezes me mata, mas já estou terminando o capitulo, ele vai vir logo, prometo!

Brigada pela leitura _chérries_!


	5. Sorriso

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Essa one-shot é o Robin que está narrando, e já vou avisando não sou muito boa em narrá-lo (acho).

Bem, boa leitura e aproveitem!

-

Às vezes simples

Às vezes nervosos

Ou apenas felizes

Seu sorriso é raro e singular

Que faz me coração parar

Porque ele pode ser

Único e simples

Mas eu sei que ele apenas para mim,

_Só_ para mim

No começo você não sorria,

Seu rosto era rígido e sério

Nenhuma mudança era notada

Talvez porque você não tinha motivos,

Mas eu sempre esperava, aguardava

Para pelo menos ver um relance

De seu sorriso

Depois de um tempo

Suas emoções ficaram um pouco libertas

Mas ainda não o bastante

Para eu poder ver você sorrir

Então, comecei a tentar por mim mesmo

Fazer você sorrir

Tentei de tudo

Doces, presentes e até mesmo _piadas_

E você não sorria

Isso já começava a me frustrar

Mas continuei tentando

Foi quando vi você sorri por falar de outro, _dele_

Você veio cantarolando alegremente

E todos os olhos vieram parar em você

Eu disse que queria conhecer seu amigo

E você me sorriu me dizendo, "logo"

Aquilo me enfureceu

Como ele conseguiu uma coisa

Que eu ansiava a ter,

sem nenhum problema?

Mas quando descobri o que ele fez com você fiquei furioso

Ele quebrou **seu** coração

E eu lutei furiosamente

Porque ele tinha conseguido a coisa mais perfeita no mundo

E a ter jogado fora daquele jeito...

Depois disso você voltou a não sorrir

Nada a fazia mudar de estado

E aquilo me destruía

Mesmo que você sorrisse para outro

Aquilo me fazia feliz

Por você ter um pouco de felicidade

Mas não queria que ficasse daquele jeito

Triste, magoada, deprimida

Agora eu faria tudo para fazer você sorrir

Não por mim, mas por você

Comecei a ficar mais tempo com você

Conversar, meditar, ou apenas ficarmos sentados

Um perto do outro

Você começou a se animar

E até um pouco se alegrar

Quando via ligeiramente um sorriso

Aquilo fazia meu dia

Dormia feliz porque tinha feito você

Pelo menos um pouco feliz

Mas depois que derrotamos seu pai

Você estava alegre, realmente feliz

E sorriu felizmente para mim

De primeiro momento fiquei surpreso

Meu coração batia rapidamente

Sabia que você estava calma e pacífica

Podendo agora, ter emoções

Você agora sorria mais vezes

Para todos sem discriminação, mas ainda quietamente

E eu guardava cada novo sorriso

Como um presente dos céus

Porque assim eram para mim

Até um dia, estávamos no telhado da Torre

Quietamente observando as ondas

E resolvi contar o que realmente sentia por você

Contei olhando para seus olhos

Eles se alarmaram de principio, mas depois amaciaram

Quando terminei, não tinha coragem de olhar para você

Até que você tocou minha mão e eu olhei para seu rosto

Você _sorria_

Mas não era o seu sorriso de sempre

Ele era... diferente, único.

Era angelical, doce, e tão, tão pacífico

Havia agitação nele, felicidade e um pouco de ansiedade

Era a mais simples perfeição no mundo

Nesse instante meu coração parou

Você, timidamente, disse que também tinha sentimentos por mim

Continuei atordoado com aquilo

Mas por dentro pulava de felicidade

Queria gritar que te amava para todos, porém me contive

Talvez todos a margem de 10 Km pudessem ficar surdos _afinal_

Então delicadamente me aproximei de você

E coloquei meus lábios contra os seus

Foi como uma faísca acontecesse entre nós

Foi simples, tímido, magnífico, puro e...

Perfeito

Iria memorizar esse momento para sempre comigo

Você agora sorri, mas livremente

Quando vê flores, o céu, o mar

Para nossos amigos, desconhecidos, todos

Esse sorriso liberto e alegre

Único como você

Mas eu sei que esse sorriso doce e puro

E apenas meu, meu pequeno pedaço do céu

Você pode sorrir mais agora

Mas ainda quando você sorrir para mim

Faz meu coração parar, sempre me faz feliz

Porque é minha a coisa mais pura no mundo

O seu sorriso.

-

**N/A:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa one-shot, e se não notaram e do Malchior que o Robin fala.

Espero que tenham gostado mesmo e se possível apertem esse botãozinho lilás, e me dêem sua opinião se estão gostando ou não. Bem obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!

_PS:_ Sim, notei como o Robbie ficou OOC, mas relevem, ele merece pelo menos um dia do ano fora de suas carrancas não?


	6. Cores

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Desculpem-me pelo atraso, primeiro o site estava com alguns erros e quando eu ia postar fiquei sem internet. Bem sem mais delongas, outro capitulo (só pra lembrar narrado pela Ravena, outro favorito).

Boa leitura!

--

Certas vezes

Lhe observo quietamente

Enquanto tento ler

E tenho um pequeno sorriso

Quando você me olha

E me retribui com seu sorriso doce

Mesmo você não tendo a mínima idéia

Do porque que eu sorrio

Certa vez te perguntei

Porque as cores de suas roupas são assim

Coloridas, claras, alegres

E você só sorriu e me disse

Que eu tenho que descobrir por mim mesma

Então comecei a notar o porquê delas

Amarelo: vívido, a energia, a alegria

Como quando você nos uniu

Transformou quatro jovens solitários

Em vívidos, alegres, e sempre felizes e dispostos

Até eu, às vezes

Verde: vida, segurança, esperança

Como quando eu estive sem nenhuma esperança

E você me deu toda

E quando eu lhe abracei

Me senti segura, viva

E com forças para o que acontecesse, o que viesse

Vermelho: coragem, determinação, o calor

E assim você sempre nas batalhas e na vida

Enfrentando tudo, a todos

Por seus objetivos

Até mesmo por mim

Preto: sombras, escuridão

As pequenas camadas de seu uniforme

Como a sua vida,

sombria, nebulosa

Sempre permanecendo nela em segredo

Como seu mentor.

Talvez seja por isso

Que você usa essas roupas tão alegres

Talvez para tentar apagar

Essa pequena camada escura de sua vida

Então quando descobri, contei a você

Você me sorriu e disse que eu estava certa de uma maneira

O olhei confusamente, perguntando no que eu errei

E você me disse que eu estava certa de uma maneira,

que ele não tinha pensado antes

Eu apenas ri

Então um dia você me disse que liga,

as cores de seu uniforme

A cada pessoa importante que conheceu:

Amarelo, a Bárbara, Batgirl.

Se lembrando como ela era alegre e vívida

Ao fazer seu trabalho, como vigilante das sombras

Verde, ao seu pai e sua mãe

Seu olhar baixou e ficou um pouco triste

Lembrava-se da segurança e esperança

Que eles sempre lhe davam

Segurei sua mão fortemente como sinal de apoio

E você sorriu e continuou

Vermelho, como seus mestres de luta

Ensinaram-lhe a lutar, a acreditar e a sempre ter força

O preto é claro, ao seu mentor

As sombras e a força que ele representava

Que lhe ensinaram como viver,

De como ser um herói

Depois que você terminou, sorri tristemente por não ter falado de mim

(tola, velha tola Ravena)

Você notou e perguntou o porquê de eu estar assim

Eu não lhe disse nada

Porém parece que você leu meus pensamentos

E então me disse que a mais importante cor, a guardava

Guardava essa cor com puro segredo

E que sempre a dedicava a ela, essa pessoa

Seu maior segredo, o que está atrás de sua máscara:

A cor de seus olhos

Então acenei com a cabeça sem o olhá-lo

Quando senti você pegar minhas mãos

E colocar sua máscara nelas

Levantei meu olhar vi seus olhos pela primeira vez

Azuis, a liberdade neles, a calmaria,

como seu ser

Liberto como se voasse pelo mundo

Salvando vidas, libertando sonhos

Libertou minha alma, minha vida

Sinceridade e confiança

Tudo que você transmite com todos,

sendo o herói que verdadeiramente é

As cores de seu uniforme são únicas,

Mas não foi por elas que me apaixonei

Foi quando o olhei nos seus olhos pela primeira vez

Profundos, límpidos como se eu vesse

Pela primeira vez o céu, o mar

Sorriu para mim e levou meu rosto mais perto do seu

Quando disse com o ar quente de sua respiração sobre meu rosto

"Ela eu dedico, a você, apenas a você...".

E me beijou maciamente e apaixonadamente

Como se fosse a primeira vez

E agora quando olho para você

E como se não houvesse aquela máscara

Imagino esse céu imenso que há no seu olhar

E sorrio ao lembrar que esse como você disse

É só meu, apenas para mim

Dedicado a mim

Fico muito feliz

Que das suas cores mais amadas

A mais importante, e secreta seja para mim,

como esse seu amor por mim

E meu eterno amor por você

--

**N/A:** _Editado_ – 08/06/08 :

Rae está tão, mas tão OOC nesse tema que me dá até uma vontade de rir.

Maaas, como no anterior, é dia de folga da Rae ranzinza, e a Ravena Feliz saiu pra passear ahn?

Obrigada pela leitura por aqui!


	7. Esqueça

**N/A:** Olá, quanto tempo né? Sem mais delongas vamos ao capitulo.

Aproveitem!

--

Quando a dor amarga do destino

Quando a tristeza enorme

No seu coração pesar

Esqueça de tudo

Do mundo, das pessoas críticas e amargas

Dos olhares cruéis e sem sentido

Apenas se lembre do meu olhar

Você foi à pessoa capaz de mudá-lo

Das mais formas e sentidos

Com as mais nítidas emoções e ações

Com um simples sorriso

Você derreteu meu olhar frio e sem emoção

E o transformou em doce e amável

Esqueça desse mundo impiedoso

Que apenas lhe quer maltratar

Com os piores tipos de castigos

Esqueça

Ele é cruel porque não viu ainda

Seu sorriso angelical

E seu olhar puro e pacífico

Capaz de transformar

O maior dos solitários

O mais feliz na Terra

E dos mais tolos...

Ver a pureza das coisas da vida.

Você me fez ver isso

E sempre vou te agradecer

Esqueça

Das pessoas que dizem

Que não somos perfeitos um pro outro

Estão mais que erradas,

porque descobri com você

Que com nossos defeitos

Nos tornamos perfeitos

Como os quebra-cabeças

Perdidos há séculos

Esqueça

Da vida triste e sofrida que teve

Dos momentos dolorosos e solitários

Porque prometo a você

Que quando no silêncio

Você permanecer quietamente

Eu virei a você e lhe abraçarei fortemente

Mostrando que o amor

É mais forte que as dúvidas

Sussurrarei amavelmente,

"Eu amo você", para sempre.

E o mais importante

Apenas esqueça.

--

**N/A:** Me desculpem pela demora desse novo capítulo. Mês passado tinha mesmo muita coisa pra fazer... E também agora estou desenhando um pouco mais, (a maioria desenho Rae/Rob, vício...), então demoro mesmo. Me desculpem , e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo (eu não gostei muito, não foi um dos melhores **mesmo**.)

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, eles me ajudam muito!

Obrigada por lerem e até!


	8. Gaguejar

**A/N:** Anos depois, mas enfim vou concluir essa fic. Parte II, go!

Aproveitem.

-

**g**a.gue.jar

_v. Intr. Pronunciar com dificuldade as palavras, repetindo várias vezes às sílabas._

-

Vamos lá Ravena, não é tão difícil assim, não é como derrotar seu pai, por exemplo.

Mas então porque parece mais difícil ainda? Pensei lentamente ao encarar a janela aonde caia uma chuva fina há algum tempo.

Andei de um lado para outro do quarto, tentando solucionar essa duvida que estava me martelando _agora _e o nervosismo desmedido por nada.

Sim, porque aquilo era comparado a nada.

Repetir isso como um mantra me ajudaria agora, que faltava poucos minutos para –

_**Toc-toc-toc**_.

As batidas me fizeram ficar tensa. A hora tinha chegado e eu precisava ser firme.

Fechei meus olhos uma ultima vez e disse em uma voz alta, mas tremula pelo nervosismo. - Entre. -disse de uma vez, enquanto tentava relaxar um pouco.

A porta se abriu delicadamente e um rosto conhecido apareceu por ela com um ligeiro sorriso.

Toda aquela calma tinha acabado quando vi _aquele_ sorriso.

Raios de sorriso. Sempre tem esse efeito em mim.

- Olá Rae. - disse Robin, agora entrando em meu quarto a passos quietos e sentando em minha cama. -Disse que queria falar algo comigo né?

Era agora, respirei profundamente e olhei para seu rosto, tentando manter minha calma.

Mas era difícil com aquele sorriso dele.

- É que...eu queria que nós...conversássemos sabe? -disse calmamente, centrada nas palavras, mesmo que não fossem as _planejadas_.

Droga, agora Robin me olhava com aquele seu olhar de duvida.

- Era...só isso? - ele me perguntou lentamente, enquanto me analisava no olhar.

Agora ou nunca Ravena. Você consegue. Não é difícil não...é?

- Po-oderiamos ir a um café aqui-i perto... - sugeri, gaguejando nas palavras e olhando para fora da janela, meu rosto ao certo deveria estar _ligeiramente_ vermelho.

Droga, primeiro gaguejar, depois ficar vermelha, só faltava Robin recusar meu convite. Pensei pessimista, enquanto observava a chuva que parecia estar esvaecendo.

Abaixei a cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos esperando o não firme e forte de Robin. Mas o que eu esperava não veio.

Uma mão quente, mesmo com luvas veio até meu ombro. – Quando quiser Ravena. - disse suavemente Robin, perto de mim, arrancando alguns arrepios meus.

O respondi com um perceptível sorriso. Não foi tão difícil não?


	9. Indizível

**i**n.di.zí.vel

_adj. m. e f. 1. Que não se pode dizer ou exprimir. 2. Extraordinário._

-

Era um relacionamento diferente.

Isso era a definição, uma das melhores, sobre meu relacionamento com Ravena.

Com Ciborg, era um relacionamento de competição e maturidade de ambos os lados. Uma hora estávamos grunhindo no ouvido de um do outro sobre como éramos teimosos e outras falhas, e na outra estávamos discutindo seriamente sobre os vilões que assombravam nossa cidade e jogando conselhos um ao outro.

Já com Mutano eu era um tipo de irmão mais velho que sempre deveria aconselhar, puxar a orelha, e dar broncas no irmão mais novo. Foram tantas passagens desse tipo que eu até ria um pouco. Mutano amadureceu com o tempo e fatos acontecidos, mas sempre que houvesse os Titans, achava que haveria o Mutano dando desculpas pouco convincentes e eu lhe franzirei a testa dando algum tipo de sermão.

Estelar era... uma amiga, uma das minhas melhores amigas. Não era difícil de se lembrar os vários tempos em que ela foi à única que confiou em mim enquanto os outros viraram me as costas, não os culpava. Sua fé em mim era única e eu a admirava. Sempre que queria um pequeno gesto de amizade correria até ela e ela me daria um de seus belos sorrisos e palavras doces. Era ótimo ter um pequeno raio de sol em minha nublada vida.

Todos eles me faziam felizes de seus próprios jeitos, seus únicos jeitos.

Ravena era um tópico difícil, acho que desde o principio. Sempre tivemos fases.

No começo a falta de confiança era notável. Parecia que ela não _conhecia _o que era amizade e confiança. Era um ano de começos, todos estavam felizes por ter um novo caminho, uma nova esperança, um novo lar. Ela parecia estar feliz por ter um novo lugar para se esconder.

Ela era um mistério, fato. Um mistério que sempre me fazia perder noites inteiras de sono.

No segundo ano, confianças foram testadas. Nosso laço, mesmo que frágil e quase imperceptível começava a se tecer. Parecia mais forte depois da devastadora traição de Terra, parecia que nos apegávamos a _algo_ para continuar firmes, continuar fortes.

O terceiro ano foi...conturbado. Nossa ligação foi feita em fim. Ela me viu totalmente por dentro. Minha mente e a dela foram uma só. Ela viu o que ninguém tinha visto. Ela me _conheceu_.

E eu, mal sabia uma coisa sobre ela.

O quarto foi tudo que eu não esperava ser. Slade, profecias, um demônio destruidor de mundos. Um abraço e o mais belo sorriso de todos. Sim, foi tudo o que eu não esperava e eu fiquei feliz que depois de tudo que passamos, aquele ano foi _diferente_.

O quinto e o sexto foram um verdadeiro turbilhão. Mas mesmo assim continuávamos os mesmos, ela meditava e eu olhava o horizonte lá longe.

Ela era diferente em todos os aspectos, e eu também. Porem tínhamos similaridades vistas aos olhos. E era isso que nos mantinha sempre nessa familiaridade não familiar.

Havia várias coisas não ditas entre nós, palavras perdidas em olhares firmes e sóbrios em sorrisos mornos e ligeiros. Mesmo que coisas e pessoas vieram em nossa direção, há coisas que nunca foram ditas que foram as mais ditas no mundo.

_Eu espero por você, eu anseio por você, e eu amo você._


	10. Oásis

**o**.á.sis

_s. m., sing. e pl. 1. Terreno fértil e coberto de vegetação no meio de um deserto. 2. Lugar ou coisa agradável no meio de outros que não o são. 3. Prazer entre muitos desgostos_.

-

As coisas sempre têm um meio de serem positivas e esperançosas, basta você olhar por outro lado e você verá.

Li essa frase em um dos meus livros e ela me lembrou um certo herói maravilha que sempre tinha um sorriso amistoso a oferecer.

Aquilo parecia uma coisa desconhecida a mim, como alguém pode haver esperança quando não há _nada_ em que se possa apoiar, acreditar?

Eu não tinha nada, ninguém e o fim estava mais próximo do que eu esperava. As palavras de Slade voltavam a mim como uma canção que te faz tremer de medo à noite, que faz você querer se esconder e fazer que tudo vá embora, mas aquilo não vai, ela sempre se repete aos seus ouvidos fazendo com que a ultima coisa em que você se apóia evapore velozmente.

Meu pai também cantava uma de suas rimas, me fazendo lembrar, _ver_ que não haveria nenhuma escapatória, por mais terrível e negro que fosse esse destino, só havia um caminho e o levava a ele.

Mas, mesmo assim o olhar triste e desapontado de Robin no meu aniversário ainda me fazia acreditar, por mais pequenas que fossem as chances, _alguém _acreditava nelas e esse alguém queria lutar com todas as forças por elas.

Esse alguém por quem eu fui à única a retirar da parada do tempo, a única em que eu confiei a contar sobre meu destino, em que foi o único que lutou com todas as forças para aquilo não acontecer, acreditando que se houvesse fé, sempre deveríamos acreditar.

O único que me pegou e me carregou quando tudo parecia sinistro e triste.

Ele era um tipo de oásis para mim. Onde quando tudo em volta estivesse sombrio e nebuloso eu poderia ir e caminhar até um ponto aonde só a luz e calmaria chegariam.

Robin me fazia sentir assim, calma, serena, pacifica. Com apenas um olhar, um gesto seu, tudo aquilo, todos os meus pesadelos e angustias sumiam em um passe de mágica. Suas palavras, mesmo eu acreditando que fossem só palavras, ainda me traziam um contentamento e outro, um meio sorriso e outro.

Ele ainda me fazia acreditar que tudo era possível, quando não era.

Ele era uma ilusão, eu sabia disso, uma coisa que por melhor que fosse ia sumir das minhas vistas a qualquer instante, era bom _demais_ para minha vida, para **mim**.

Mas, por mais ilusório e fantasioso que fosse, eu queria continuar naquele mundo dos sonhos, até que minha fadada hora chegasse e não houvesse mais nada além daquele caminho.

Então, quando Robin veio até o meu quarto, querendo conversar sobre os vilões e coisas triviais eu o cumprimentei com um leve sorriso e o apontei o livro em que lia antes de sua chegada.

Enquanto meditava minhas idéias, ele lia calmamente e eu, tranqüilamente me punha ao seu lado, com os olhos entreabertos observando o vago sorriso que vinha ao seu rosto agora.

Sim, Robin era meu oásis e naquele pequeno instante em que ele sorria um de seus mais belos sorrisos, pensei que eu era um para ele também. Mesmo que fossem só por aqueles segundos eu era. E era feliz por aquilo.


	11. Válido

**v**á.li.do

_adj. 1. Valioso. 2. Que tem saúde; são, vigoroso. 3. Legítimo, legal. 4. Certo, correto._

-

Haviam coisas na minha vida que eram como prêmios, coisas valiosas.

Outras, porém, que deveriam ser certas, corretas até o fim.

Meu código de honra, por exemplo, nunca quebrá-lo era uma coisa certa a mim, porém o havia quebrado quando criei X.

X foi um meio feito para encontrar Slade que Robin, o herói, não podia ter feito. Foi um erro total, mas aprendi com aquilo, nunca mais o tentaria enquanto estivesse vivo. Mas sempre pensava comigo, mesmo que não gostasse, eu apreciei aquele momento, as sensações e tudo, mesmo que me fosse proibido, naqueles momentos minha adrenalina foi a mil isso não posso negar a mim mesmo.

Estar sempre com Batman, meu parceiro, sempre ser parte vital da dupla dinâmica. Isso, era outra coisa que não cumpri, com a medida do tempo aquilo se tornou impossível para ser cumprido por mim. Virei o líder dos Titans e mesmo que algum tempo e outro pense que talvez essa decisão não foi a mais brilhante de todas, sou feliz com ela.

Era um tipo de código de honra para mim e cada vez que eu o quebrava aquilo em fazia imensamente infeliz.

Estelar era outro desses códigos. Era o certo não é? A linda princesa deveria ficar com o maravilhoso herói. Era o certo para todos, deveria ser o certo para mim.

Tentei com todas as minhas forças ser feliz com aquela decisão e fui feliz com ela. Estelar era uma boa escolha, alegre, jovial, imensamente linda, seu riso me fazia feliz soar aos meus ouvidos a mais bela canção, sua companhia tirava o nublado de minha vida. Sim, eu era feliz com aquilo.

Mas como o resto dos meus códigos, ele começou a se desgastar.

Os olhares de inocência não me fascinavam mais, os sorrisos doces não em enchiam mais de alegria, sua companhia não me parecia tão reluzente agora.

Na medida do tempo, como nos outros códigos outra coisa começava a me animar, me cogitar a mudar.

Os olhares esguios, os sorrisos roubados, os olhares conpaixonados e com uma emoção desconhecida. As conversas mais prazerosas que já tivera era só com um pássaro negro residente da torre que tive. Os gestos mais calorosos que sonhei só foram com ela.

Mesmo que vivêssemos de momentos roubados, eles foram os melhores da minha vida.

Pouco a pouco comecei a notar a beleza exótica que sempre esteve ao meu lado, escondida pelo mistério e escuridão normal de sua pessoa. A pessoa na qual sempre dividi meus momentos e pensamentos solitários ganhou uma nova luz na qual eu nunca vira sobre ninguém.

Os olhos ametistas mais belos que qualquer esmeralda no mundo, agora me refletiam um novo brilho estonteante.

Mesmo que eu não notara me apaixonei a cada segundo de sua presença, lentamente, após anos e anos.

E esse era outro código desfeito, quebrado.

E pensei, com um sorriso enquanto observava a mulher mais bela do universo ao meu lado, aquilo não era incorreto de jeito algum.


	12. Nexo

**n**e.xo

_(cs), s. m. 1. Conexão, ligação, união, vínculo. 2. Coerência._

-

'Nós temos uma ligação se lembra?'

Eu me lembro disso, mas não sabia a magnitude das minhas palavras até pouco tempo. Sim, nós temos uma ligação, ela é uma das coisas mais fortes que eu tenho na minha vida.

Ela me _conhece_. Ela sabe como eu aprendi minha primeira acrobacia, porque eu gosto do nome Robin, o porquê do meu uniforme ser assim.

Ela sabe como meus pais morreram.

Ela conhece todas as minhas angústias e pesadelos. Ela é a única que me conhece por dentro e por fora. Ela é a única que sabe a cor dos meus olhos e meu nome.

Eu a conheço também. Sei porque ela ama tanto azul, o porquê de manter seu cabelo curto, como aprendeu a meditar e as pessoas que a criaram.

Eu _'conheço'_ sua mãe, e muito bem o seu **pai**.

Nós dois nos conhecermos melhor do que qualquer um no mundo. Por dentro e por fora.

Eu sei que quando o Mutano faz uma piada ela sorri levemente. Eu sei que quando ela e Ciborg estão juntos arrumando o seu carro ela se sente feliz por ter um 'irmão mais velho'. Sei que quando ela e Estelar estão tendo uma _conversa de meninas_ ela se sente contente, feliz.

Ela também sabe que quando o Mutano faz uma travessura eu sorrio por dentro por ter um irmão mais novo. Que quando Ciborg e eu estamos olhando ferozmente um para o outro, eu me sinto contente por ter adversário e amigo a altura do desafio. E quando Estelar me oferece suas receitas eu só como para manter o sorriso em seu rosto, mas o faço feliz.

Nós nos conhecemos bem, muito bem.

Eu sei que ela gosta de ficar sentada perto da janela, sentindo o vento leve da tarde enquanto toma seu chá e lê um bom livro.

Ela sabe que eu gosto de ficar no telhado à noite, observando o horizonte enquanto observo as luzes da cidade faiscando nos meus olhos.

Ela sabe que cada sentimento que eu sinto nesses momentos e eu nos dela. Mas mesmo com todo meu conhecimento e ligação sobre ela, dela, eu ainda continuo incerto em alguns momentos.

Quando a peço para almoçar comigo e tento ler suas emoções naquele instante é como uma nuvem subisse a minha mente e eu vejo tudo nublado, será que ela vê assim também?

Quando lhe olho de esguia e você me faz o mesmo, será que seu coração bate tanto quanto o meu?

Quando você me toca e me dá um sorriso, será que dá a mesma emoção e sentimento que quando eu lhe faço o mesmo?

Que quando eu te beijo, será que sente como se o seu chão sumisse como eu me sinto?

Sim, nós temos uma ligação, mas isso não me faz deixar de ficar surpreso quando você me diz maciamente que me ama e acho que não vai deixar de fazer você ficar surpresa quando eu disser que eu sempre vou amar você.


	13. Aborrecedor

**a**.bor.re.ce.dor

_(ô) adj. e s. m. Que, ou o que aborrece.

* * *

_

Eu não sabia que ia dor tanto até começa a doer.

Eu estava morrendo a cada segundo ali, cada vez que ela sorria aquele sorriso para ele e ele retribuía era uma facada no meu peito. A cada toque e gesto a minha frente, meus olhos começavam a queimar e eu tinha que ser mais forte do que aquilo.

Não era do meu forte chorar e eu não ia fazer aquilo. Não agora.

Mas quando ela se aproximou dele e roçou os seus lábios nos dele, aquilo foi o estopin para mim.

Levantei-me quietamente e sai dali.

Quando entrei no meu quarto tudo o que havia trancado dentro de mim saiu. Todas as emoções que havia guardado no meu peito enquanto os via se soltou com tamanha força que não sabia mais se poderia me levantar.

Aquilo podia estar acontecendo há mais tempo que imaginava mais doía em mim saber e ver isso **todo** o tempo, em **todo** o lugar.

Eu sabia desde o princípio que aquilo era inevitável afinal.

Mas eu não conseguia controlar aquilo, aquela emoção feroz que me fazia chorar violentamente e querer _gritar_. Nunca a senti em tamanha magnitude, às vezes a senti, fracamente por motivos _tolos_, mas agora...

Ela me destruía por dentro.

Eu sabia bem o que era aquilo, eu queria esconder bem o que era aquilo, porque com o conhecimento disso coisas seriam descobertas em mim, coisas que eu guardei secretamente sempre. Aquele sentimento que pensei nunca sentir em mim. Era um tipo de chave para uma porta velha e emperrada, uma porta que eu _sabia_ que tinha que esconder.

Para o bem de todos, para o meu bem.

Flashes do acontecido, dos beijos calorosos entre **eles** me viam a memória como um tipo de zombaria. Eles eram perfeitos não é? Eles eram feitos _um para o outro_. Não havia nós ali, só eu e eles, juntos, sempre.

Eu queria morrer ali, já.

Porque eu não podia ser a sombria normal que quer uma luz em sua vida e fica com o engraçadinho? Por que eu tinha que ser a diferente e me apaixonar pelo líder forte e perfeito?

**Por que?**

Por que nós não podíamos ser simples mortais, _eu_ ser uma simples mortal e poder competir pelo **amor** de minha vida?

As imagens voltavam para me atormentar e eu dei um grito silencioso de dor.

'As coisas não são como você quer Ravena', pensei amargamente.

As coisas nunca são como nós queremos, como **eu** quero.

Nem que a dor me mate por dentro.


	14. Ciúme

**c**i.ú.me

_s. m. Inquietação mental causada por suspeita ou receio de rivalidade no amor ou em outra aspiração._

-

Eu queria **matar** alguém naquele instante.

Não sei o que vinha na minha cabeça, mas eu só queria _destruir_ algo. Meus olhos se queimavam naquela visão. Apostaria que meus olhos se serraram, minha testa começou a se franzir e que meus dentes estavam se cerrando naquele instante.

Era estranho para mim, mas nunca senti tanto ódio por alguém como naquele instante.

Ele a segurava pela cintura, a grudando em seu corpo enquanto a guiava pelo salão. Enquanto eu os observava, quase quebrando o cálice de champagne em minhas mãos. Bruce sempre dizia que emoções eram coisas destruidoras e nesse instante eu sabia porque.

Eu queria arrancar o sorriso em seu rosto com um soco bem fechado. Eu queria que fosse _eu_ que estivesse lá com ela, dançando a luz da noite.

Ela parecia um anjo da noite. Ela estava linda. Mesmo que uma das mais formosas mulheres do mundo estivesse ao meu lado, meus olhos só estavam na sua figura.

E **ele**, aquele...ele estava lá para aproveitar cada segundo daquilo. E eu queria o arrastar pelo salão por isso.

Aquele sentimento estava incontrolável em mim. Sim, eu sabia muito bem que sentimento era aquele, ele me fazia querer gritar de raiva e despedaçar tudo em minha frente. Ele não era um sentimento racional, era o mais irracional possível e mesmo eu sendo uma pessoa que presase a lógica nem estava dando a mínima naquele instante.

Uma surra naquele patife era uma escolha **muito** mais racional para mim naquele momento.

E tudo por uma mulher, uma pessoa, uma _companheira de trabalho_. Mas eu sabia de uma coisa, ela valia tudo, até uns bons hematomas e uma ida ao hospital.

Ela me deu um único olhar, parecendo querer me ler e eu, mesmo que por alguns segundos, esqueci dele e de minha ira insensata. Os olhos violetas mais belos da existência estavam me fitando, afinal.

Aquele momento de mágica se acabou no mesmo instante que ele se aproximou dela e passou seus lábios delicadamente sobre os seus.

Tudo o que eu sentia voltou a mim com todas as forças.

Eu queria chutar, socar, fazer ele **sofrer.** Não estava mais nem ligando se ele era um companheiro de equipe ou não, que isso vá para o inferno agora! Ela é **minha**!

Mesmo afirmando isso fortemente eu sabia que não era.

Seus olhos se desvencilharam de mim e eu sabia que ela nunca foi e será minha. E mesmo que eu tivesse todos os direitos do mundo eu não podia quebrar os dentes dele.

Ai que _raiva_!

Sai rapidamente dali, mesmo que fazendo um alvoroço, eu não ligava mais. Esse sentimento me venceu denovo e sabia que ia me vencer sempre.

E eu não estava dando a mínima para aquilo.


	15. Heróico

**h**e.rói.co

_adj. 1. Próprio de herói. 2. Enérgico. 3. Diz-se do estilo ou gênero literário em que se celebram façanhas de heróis._

-

Ele era único do seu próprio jeito.

A minha melhor declaração de como a palavra herói tinha que ser empregada.

Ele era corajoso, sempre nos impulsionava para cima, nunca desistir era o seu lema, nunca houve uma luta que ele desistiu, não colocou suas forças totais nelas. Ele era energia pura, adrenalina pura. Seu jeito de lutar era especial, tudo em perfeita sincronia, uma dança de suor e poder.

Minhas palavras podiam ir a dias a fio. Eu estava fascinada por ele.

Seu jeito otimista e sereno se mesclava com seu jeito sombrio e recluso. Ele tinha várias camadas, pensei. Ele era intrigante, instigante, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele. Suas palavras reconfortantes, seus jeitos e gestos calmantes, ele era o livro mais maravilhoso que li e que sempre tinha outras paginas para serem descobertas.

Ele era um mistério.

Sua mascara tampava tudo o que sentia. Nunca era certo minha leitura sobre ele, nunca sabia se seu sorriso chegasse em seus olhos. Eu queria descobri-lo cada dia a mais.

Ele era uma companhia e tanto.

Podia sentar horas em fim ao seu lado e nem notaria se o sol estava acima no céu ou se já estava se entregando a escuridão e colocando a lua em seu lugar. Sua voz era um tipo de som doce que sempre poderia ouvir, nos momentos tristes e contentes. Seus olhares, mesmo reclusos pela mascara, eram um tipo de conforto leve e delicado a mim.

Ele era impetuoso.

Sempre fazia de tudo para alcançar o que queria, tinha forças para tudo o que viesse a acontecer, a ser. Ainda me lembro de seus braços circularem minha cintura e a segurar firmemente contra ele quando eu cai na escuridão graças ao seu pior inimigo. Aquele abraço diferente foi um dos momentos em que eu me senti mais segura em toda a minha vida. Poderia vir o que viesse, eu estava salva.

Ele era surpreendente.

Quando você pensava que ele não tinha mais forças ele se levantava bravamente e continuava a lutar. Era incrível como ele nunca desistia. Ele fazia as coisas mais chocantes também. Quem imaginaria que ele iria se juntar ao seu pior inimigo e ir ao _inferno_ apenas por uma pequena esperança, por uma pessoa, por **mim**?

Eu nunca imaginei, tenha certeza.

Ele era indescritível.

Ele fazia as pequenas coisas parecerem enormes e incríveis, únicas. Uma tomada de chá se fazia inimaginável quando ele estava lá, sorrindo, fazendo suas tolas tiradas para tentar me dar um leve sorriso, e conseguia. Ele fazia um abraço ser a coisa mais calorosa do universo, mesmo que durasse apenas um segundo. Ele fazia um beijo durar uma eternidade inteira, como mágica.

Ele era único, e acho, que é por isso que eu o amo tanto.


	16. Radioso

**r**a.di.o.so

_(ô), adj. 1. Que emite raios de luz. 2. Brilhante, rutilante. 3. Alegre, exultante, feliz._

-

Por mais estranho que fosse ela brilhava para mim, mesmo sendo um ser naturalmente sombrio.

Quando ela entrava em um cômodo, parecia que um novo tipo de luz se acendia no lugar. Uma luz fascinante e bela. Uma luz que me prendia a atenção a cada segundo que eu a via.

Ela era um tipo de luz na minha vida também.

Ela iluminava meus pensamentos com suas palavras, seus olhares simples me enchiam o peito de esperança. Ela sempre foi o motivo em que eu acreditei que tudo poderia ser melhor, que nunca deveríamos desistir.

Acho que mesmo que dissesse isso a ela, ela não acreditaria e só iria fazer um comentário sarcástico sobre mim.

Eu amava seu jeito de ser, mesmo assim.

Seus comentários irônicos, seu humor inteligente, suas opiniões francas e curtas, elas sempre eram guardadas em minha mente para caso os precisasse, não é por acaso que ela é a segunda no comando, afinal.

Às vezes eu gostava de observa-la dormir, era seu momento de mais paz possível. Ela continuava a brilhar fortemente para mim, ela continuava a me cativar mais e mais.

Algumas pessoas dizem que a luz só pode ser encontrada em um sorriso alegre e jovial e eu discordo completamente. Ver um sorriso leve e calmo me iluminava mais o dia que qualquer coisa no mundo, porque eles eram únicos, perfeitos do seu jeito simples de ser.

Acho, que a coisa que me chamava grande atenção nela era o seu jeito único de ser feliz, não era necessário um grande acontecimento ou coisa do tipo, você a via 'alegremente' quando ela lia um livro, dava uma tirada sobre o Mutano, tomava seu chá relaxante, fazia suas meditações diárias, podia não conter um sorriso ali, mas você sabia pelo seu olhar pacifico que ela estava contente, feliz.

Porém, quando ela resolvia sorrir, verdadeiramente me tirava o fôlego e eu perdia as palavras.

Era estranho isso, os outros sorriam livremente todos os dias e não acontecia nada de diferente comigo, porém quando ela abria seu sorriso de felicidade tudo que estava a minha frente sumia e eu só a via, ofuscante perante a mim.

Sempre que ela sorria era o momento mais feliz da minha vida.

E agora, que revejo todas essas palavras vejo uma coisa que me surpreende mais.

Eu sou um tolo apaixonado por uma feiticeira que me enfeitiçou com seus pequenos gestos e ações

E eu rio feliz por isso, não poderia haver coisa mais magnífica na minha vida do que ela, ali, sempre do meu lado, nos piores e melhores momentos, mas ela sempre esteve ali, não segurando minha mão ou me abraçando fortemente contra si, não, ela esteve ali, me observando passo a passo, crescer de um simples companheiro de Batman para um herói de verdade, e tudo só devo a ela.

Porque uma pessoa não resiste viver sem uma luz, seu especifico tipo de luz, mesmo fraco e mais leve é ainda a sua luz.

E a minha luz não poderia ser a mais brilhante e bela.


	17. Igualar

**i**.gua.lar

_v. 1. Tr. dir. e pron. Fazer(-se) ou tornar(-se) igual. 2. Tr. ind. Ser igual. 3. Tr. dir. Aplainar, nivelar._

-

Éramos diferentes.

Você podia dizer até que éramos extremamente parecidos, mas isso não era verdade, éramos diferentes em muitos pontos e jeitos.

Ele era ótimo na cozinha, eu péssima, ele cativava as pessoas, eu não, ele tinha um sorriso eletrizante, eu mortalmente não o possuía.

Ele era feito de pura luz e eu, não.

Eu poderia continuar o dia inteiro aqui e você veria o porque de sermos tão desiguais, mas não é necessário, você já tem uma _idéia_.

Robin e eu éramos opostos em várias coisas e idéias. Esse era o **meu** ponto.

Ele acreditava que tudo tinha um jeito de melhorar, enquanto eu era a pessimista da equipe.

Eu sabia que havia coisas que _deveriam_ ser escondidas, enquanto ele acreditava fielmente que contar para os outros era a melhor escolha.

Ele achava que meu pai e meu destino poderiam ser derrotados enquanto eu sabia firmemente que isso era contrário.

Eu achava que emoções, as minhas emoções deveriam ser guardadas para meu bem e dos outros, e ele acreditava que eu as deveria soltar como pássaros voando livremente no céu.

E chegamos ao tópico central. Ele achava certo _amar_ enquanto eu não.

Eu, um ser só feito para cumprir os caprichos de um demônio me poderia fazer ao luxo de ser feliz, de aproveitar cada momento com a pessoa que eu amo?

A resposta é certa. Não.

E ele não a aceitava isso mesmo que eu martelasse incansavelmente em sua cabeça isso.

Ele era um idiota, cabeça dura, competitivo ao extremo no final das contas, acho que era igual a falar com uma parede, só que muito mais cansativo porque ele te mandava aqueles olhares de fúria e não arredava o pé de sua idéia.

Idiota, sim, um idiota. Mas era um idiota que por mais que eu não gostasse, nós tínhamos sim, pontos e idéias iguais.

**Nós** dois éramos reservados.

**Nós** amávamos o silêncio.

**Nós** gostávamos de uma boa conversa e de ficarmos quietamente um ao lado do outro.

**Nós** tínhamos nossos segredos bem guardados.

**Nós** éramos dois pássaros noturnos, como ele sempre me dizia com um sorriso.

E irrevogavelmente, nós dois nos amávamos,_ sempre._


	18. Safira

**s**a.fi.ra

_s. f. 1. Miner. Variedade de coríndon, especialmente uma variedade azul transparente. 2. A cor azul-escura dessa pedra._

___-  
_

Era um jogo de adivinhação.

Eu a perguntava qual era cor dos meus olhos, especificamente e ela deveria adivinhar.

Se ela acertasse podia conseguir o que quisesse, e se errasse eu poderia fazer o mesmo, uma barganha simples.

Era fácil, eu pensei. Mas era totalmente o contrário.

No primeiro dia ela me olhou com os olhos entediados e disse qualquer coisa, castanho.

Eu, com um sorriso disse que não. E como o trato dizia, passei levemente a mão por um dos fios de seu cabelo.

Ela levantou levemente a sobrancelha e não disse nada.

No segundo dia, ela parecia estar mais interessada e franziu levemente a testa e me disse, mel, e depois terminou dizendo que era a mais provável.

"Errado" Eu disse enquanto ela deu um suspiro irritado. Agora, me pus mais próximo a ela. E ela, franziu denovo a testa com aquilo.

No terceiro ela estava dando um leve sorriso de vitória. Eu a perguntei o porque daquilo tranqüilamente. Ela disse que agora tinha feito uma pequena pesquisa na Torre e que com isso, era mais que certo que iria acertar e ainda completou dizendo para me irritar "Não saio daqui sem ter acertado, _garoto maravilha_".

Eu lhe dei um sorriso divertido e esperei a resposta. Por dentro, eu sorria satisfeito sabendo que nenhuma das respostas chegaria perto.

Ela me disse confiante, verdes. Eu, sorrindo, disse que estava errado. Ela continuou, dizendo que deveria ser então pretos, eu sorri mais largamente dizendo que não.

Disse a ela, que conforme a barganha, queria minha _parte_.

Em um movimento fiquei a centímetros dela, no outro a segurei firmemente contra mim.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de choque e ficou sem palavras. Enquanto eu, esperava ansioso a próxima resposta.

Parecia que o clima estava se compactando com o ocorrido ali, o vento balançava suavemente fazendo fios do cabelo dela esvoaçarem, parecia um anjo do vento e sombras agora.

Eu disse que esperava a outra resposta e ela parecendo sem palavras só me observava. Eu cheguei a centímetros de seus lábios e ela rapidamente me disse, como se a resposta a viesse naquele instante, azuis.

Ali eu parei e levemente disse que a resposta estava certa, enquanto delicadamente pela proximidade passava meus lábios sobre os dela. Ela deu um sorriso satisfeito e pediu em poucas palavras. "A mascara".

A barganha foi feita, mas isso não quer dizer que ela vai ser vencida pela pessoa que a propôs.


	19. Talentoso

**t**a.len.to.so

_(ô), adj. 1. Que tem talento; inteligente. 2. Habilidoso_.

-

Na era possível apontar uma das melhores coisas sobre Robin.

Ele tinha várias.

Também, ele não é chamado de garoto maravilha por uns à toa. Ele tem dons especiais que só ele tem.

Ele tem um jeito todo especial de tratar as pessoas, sempre com um sorriso casual no rosto e com palavras reconfortantes.

Ele era a esperança no final do túnel, pensei eu.

Ele tinha essa habilidade única de motivar as pessoas, ele conseguia ser um líder nato sempre, em qualquer situação.

Uma das melhores coisas sobre Robin acho que é seu caráter. Ele cativa e te faz acreditar verdadeiramente na causa, mesmo sendo a mais sem esperança possível.

Ele consegue fazer você arrancar um sorriso travesso uma vez ou outra, mesmo que não o queira.

É quase impossível se manter impassível ao seu lado.

Ele quer dividir coisas. Mudando um pouco a frase, ele sempre quer dividir coisas _comigo_. Ele me tenta a fazer coisas que jamais pensei em fazer.

E consegue.

Ele sempre tenta me arrancar um sorriso, querendo ou não, e consegue, senão me engano a pessoa que mais me fez sorrir nesses anos na Terra.

Ele em fez acreditar, ele me fez _feliz_.

Acho que foi por isso que quando eu lhe dei um abraço, ele foi o melhor em toda a minha vida.

Isso também, me fazer querer _abraçar _e _sorrir_ é uma das coisas que ele mais faz bem.

Lutar com garra e sempre disposto é uma delas, obviamente. Ele conseguiu que um bando de _adolescentes_ se tornasse heróis admirados e _de verdade_.

Ele é o ponto que nos faz continuarmos firmes aqui, lutando contra o mal a todo o momento que o _trabalho_ nos chama.

Facilmente ele nos faz sentir também em _casa_. Pode até parecer tolice mas ele o faz perfeitamente. Não é necessário palavras amistosas ou presentes, nada. Ele só o faz, ele nos faz facilmente nos sentirmos como uma **família**.

Eu me sinto tão bem em sua presença que esqueço quem sou, onde estou, do que os problemas são feitos, tudo.

Ele realmente tem um dom nas mãos, um talento realmente especial e singular. E ele não é só os talentos naturais dele, não.

É o talento de nos fazer feliz, **me** fazer feliz.


	20. fin

--

_E então._

--

Eu a olhava de canto de olho, a observando enquanto ela olhava calmamente para o horizonte sem fim do mar.

O café foi... Ótimo. Acho que isso se deve ao fato que estava com ela, pensei sorrindo levemente.

Ele foi um tanto embaraçado no começo pelas duas partes, mas depois começou a fluir tranqüilamente. Conversamos sobre tudo, de vilões a destinos. Foi incrível.

Agora estávamos ali sentados no telhado da Torre, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro naquele fim de tarde corriqueiro para todos.

Resolvi começar uma conversa, parecia que não me cansava da voz dela, parecia até _viciado_ nela.

- Hoje foi um dia agradável não é Ravena? - comecei tolamente tentando fazer uma conversa.

- Sim, foi. -respondeu ela tranqüilamente ainda observando o por de sol.

Resolvendo fitá-lo um pouco também, dirigi meus olhos até o horizonte, mesmo que eles teimassem a ir sobre a figura etérea de Ravena ao meu lado, que parecia ficar ainda mais iluminada pelos fragmentos da luz do Sol sobre ela, fazendo um tom alaranjado cair sobre sua pele.

Não sabia o que havia em mim, aproximadamente há poucos dias algo em meu peito crescia rapidamente, cada vez que Ravena chegava perto de mim todos meus sentidos iam a loucura em instantes. Aquilo não era normal em mim.

E agora, eu estava perdido em decisões que deveriam ser feitas. Eu não sabia o que era certo ou errado, o que era correto ou incorreto, eu só queria ficar perto dela, para sempre.

- Robin, já se sentiu...perdido alguma vez? - Ravena disse me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Demorei alguns instantes, mas a respondi. – Às vezes me sinto assim, na realidade estou me sentindo um pouco assim. - respondi honestamente enquanto passava rapidamente os dedos pelos meus cabelos.

Ela me olhou calmamente, como se quisesse me perguntar alguma coisa, mas se calou e voltou a olhar o horizonte.

Eu, em um momento decidi acabar com uma das minhas maiores duvidas ali e agora. Cheguei mais próximo a Ravena e a abracei delicadamente contra o meu peito.

Ela ficou um pouco tensa, mas depois relaxou um pouco. –Robin, o que foi...? - e la perguntou, mostrando um pouco de surpresa na voz.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça sobre a dela e mexi suavemente em sua bochecha com minha mão enquanto a outra eu mexia em seu cabelo. – Nada, Ravena. - disse pacificamente enquanto sorria com o por do sol ali.

Ela relaxou em meus braços e deu um pequeno sorriso se encaixava ainda mais em meus braços.

- Sim, não foi nada. -disse ela maciamente contra mim.

Não foi nada afinal.

--

**N/A:** E esse é o final. Agradeço a todos que um dia passaram por essa fic e leram, por qualquer motivo que seja. Ela não foi apenas uma fic, ela foi o começo de uma coisa que amo muito hoje - escrever. Meus primeiros rabiscos (que vaõ ser editados com carinho mais tarde), e eles são inesqueciveis.

Obrigada pela leitura por aqui, mesmo, mesmo.


End file.
